Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire extinguishing devices and more specifically it relates to a building fire extinguisher system for promptly removing smoke and flammable gases from a room upon detection of a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire extinguishing systems for buildings have been in use for years. Conventional fire extinguishing systems detect the presence of a fire and then apply water, foam or other fire extinguishing substance to one or more rooms containing the fire to extinguish the fire. The main problem with conventional building fire extinguisher systems is that after usage severe damage to objects and the room may occur. A further problem with conventional building fire extinguisher systems is that they require the cleaning up after usage of the extinguisher system. Another problem with conventional fire extinguisher systems is that they do not remove the smoke from the building which can cause significant damage to a building and death to individuals within the building.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,510 to McKenzie; U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,101 to Moss; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,789 to Berman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,084 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,212 to Sundholm; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,184 to Collier.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for promptly removing smoke and flammable gases from a room upon detection of a fire. Conventional fire extinguishing systems do not provide a convenient and clean means for removing smoke and flammable gases from a building.
In these respects, the building fire extinguisher system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of promptly removing smoke and flammable gases from a room upon detection of a fire.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fire protection systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new building fire extinguisher system construction wherein the same can be utilized for promptly removing smoke and flammable gases from a room upon detection of a fire.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new building fire extinguisher system that has many of the advantages of the fire extinguishing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new building fire extinguisher system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire extinguishers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a vacuum unit, a housing having a door with a powered door latch, and an intake nozzle connected to the vacuum unit by a flexible tube. When smoke detectors detect the presence of a fire within a room, the powered door latch is opened thereby allowing the door to open. When the door is opened, the intake nozzle is dropped from the housing downwardly while the vacuum is activated. The intake end of the intake nozzle draws smoke and flammable gases from within the room into the flexible tube and out through an exhaust port externally of the building. The vacuum continues to operate until the presence of a fire is no longer detected or for a fixed period of time.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a building fire extinguisher system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a building fire extinguisher system for promptly removing smoke and flammable gases from a room upon detection of a fire.
Another object is to provide a building fire extinguisher system that reduces smoke damage to a building having a fire.
An additional object is to provide a building fire extinguisher system that potentially increases the survival of people in the building by clearing out smoke from the building.
A further object is to provide a building fire extinguisher system that reduces damage to objects within a room by not utilizing water or harmful chemicals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.